The laser-induced transient absorption spectra of partially reduced or oxidized synthetic porphyrin dimers will be examined. The kinetic data are to be interpreted in terms of a multiphonon relaxation theory. Knowledge of the orientation, distance, and excess electronic energy dependence of the rate will assess the importance of configurational modes in electron transfer rates. Construction of a nanosecond spectrometer is proposed. Axial ligand-metal modes will be enhanced in the resonance Raman spectrum should the exciting radiation be coincident with the pertinent charge-transfer; a pulse Raman spectrometer has been constructed for this purpose as well as for examination of pre-resonance Raman spectra of amino acids covalently linked to heme. The approximate SCF-X alpha theory developed in this lab will yield an accurate framework in which the results of magnetic and optical measurements on transition metal complexes can be interpreted. Additionally, it provides an unique decomposition of bonding into ionic and covalent contributions, thereby providing a quantitative description of utility to chemists.